Burn Letter
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Setiap kali aku merasa penat, aku selalu membakar kertas-kertas ini. S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Warn inside.


Judul: Burn Letter

Author: Ugya-kun Upaupa

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Story © author Ugya-kun Upaupa.

Warning: kemungkinan OOC, AU, kemungkinan typo(s), dan lain-lain

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

No. Prompt: #36

Kategori: SasuSaku for Alternate Universe (AU)

Summary: Setiap kali aku merasa penat, aku selalu membakar kertas-kertas ini. S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Warn inside.

* * *

"Burn Letter"

.

Karena aku masih kuat mempertahankan ini bersama tari api, kertas terbakar dan abu putih yang tersisa.

* * *

Hari ini pun masih tidak bisa kulewati dengan baik. Setahun tidak bisa menatapinya dalam satu ruangan yang sama adalah hal yang cukup berat bagiku. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang, ya? Mungkin sedang memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi.

Sekelebat, bayangan wajahnya yang tajam itu terlintas dalam imajinasiku.

"Sakura." Sebuah suaralah yang membuatku berpaling dari imajinasi yang membuatku rindu itu.

"Ya?" responku kepada Karin. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya sejenak setelah ia kemudian memberiku selembar kertas. Ah, hasil ujian fisika. 87, ya? Baguslah, aku tidak perlu mengikuti kelas remidi.

"Daritadi melamun saja." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar keheranan orang yang kini sudah membetulkan kacamatanya kembali. Sering sekali kacamatanya itu meluncur tanpa perintah. Mungkin dia membeli bingkai kacamata yang terlalu longgar.

"Malah senyum!" Kali ini aku malah tertawa kecil melihatnya terusik oleh senyumku.

"Suigetsu dimana?" Aku cepat-cepat mengganti topik. Tidak mau membahas ini di kelas yang masih ramai dan banyak orang. Lagipula Karin tidak memiliki mulut yang profesional. Apa jadinya jika aku mengajaknya bicara soal apa yang selama ini kupikirkan?

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah mendekati telingaku. Suara mulutnya yang mengambil nafas terdengar mengganggu di telingaku. Membuatku ingin cepat-cepat menyingkirkan mulut Karin yang sungguh dekat dengan telingaku ini.

Kemudian sebuah bisikan terlantun setelah ia mengambil nafas, "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Karin?" Pasti maksud Karin adalah kabar Sasuke. Ya, dia pasti menanyakan kabar Sasuke. Tapi untuk apa? Mengapa ia harus menanyakan kabar Sasuke?

"Sudah, jangan malu-malu seperti itu." Karin menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Ia tersenyum manis padaku dengan mata yang berbinar. Seperti ular yang baru saja mendapat mangsa besar. Bedanya dia berwujud manusia dan memangsa gosip.

Aku hanya diam. Aku tahu apa maksudnya melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia pasti ingin memancingku untuk bercerita tentang apa yang aku pikirkan. Setelah mendapat bahan yang ia perlukan, ia akan mengemasnya dan menjual cuma-cuma kepada banyak orang. Atau bahkan yang paling parah, terpajang di majalah dinding sekolah dengan uang di tangannya.

"Aku punya beberapa informasi soal Sasuke, lho," rayu Karin dengan nada yang terdengar bersenandung di telingaku.

"Lalu?" Ya. Lalu? Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Memang betul jika aku jarang berkomunikasi dengannya. Saat aku mengirim pesan melalui media sosial saja, ia hanya membalas singkat-singkat. Aku hanya berpikir kalau dia sibuk, sih.

"Aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi dengan satu syarat!" Telunjuknya terangkat dengan bangga. Ekspresinya juga terlihat membanggakan. Aku sendiri hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memasang senyum bersahabat kepadanya. Karin yang melihat ekspresiku itu malah terdiam. Wajah bangganya entah sudah dilepaskan ke mana. Yang tersisa hanyalah telunjuknya yang masih dengan percaya dirinya membusungkan dada.

"Sepertinya kamu gak asyik diajak soal hal begini. Kamu gak terlalu perlu informasiku apa?" Karin memberi sinyal-sinyal bendera putih. Bagus, rencanaku berhasil. Sekarang aku hanya perlu membuatnya benar-benar tidak akan mengemis bahan gosip dariku.

"Entahlah. Mungkin caramu yang salah?" Masih saja tersenyum. Karin sendiri mulai menunjukkan wajah yang tak enak dipandang. Walaupun begitu terlihat lucu bagiku.

Karin sepertinya sudah malas duluan untuk merayuku lagi. Terlihat dari sepasang alisnya yang terangkat dan lenguhannya yang terdengar seperti, "rayuanku akan sia-sia saja."

"Kamu yakin tidak ingin memberitahuku sesuatu? Atau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Sasuke?" Karin sepertinya meluncurkan jurus terakhirnya kepadaku. Sayangnya aku punya cara lebih baik untuk mengatasinya.

"Tidak."

"Sekalipun gosip yang kusebarkan selama ini adalah fakta sekalipun? Kamu benar-benar yakin dan tidak menyesal?" Aku memasang wajah berpikir. Wajahnya saja. Kalau kenyataanya, aku tidak memikirkan apa yang Karin bicarakan. Setelah itu, aku menggeleng pelan kepada Karin.

"Aku yakin kamu merindukannya, 'kan?"

Aku bergeming.

"Iya, 'kan? Aku benar, 'kan?" Karin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Kali ini dengan senyum yang sepertinya mengesankan hal yang memuaskan. Entah ekspresi apa yang kubuat setelah mendengar dugaannya itu. Tapi ...

Uh! Gawat, aku jadi terbawa suasana gara-gara godaan yang dilakukan Karin. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya kembali ragu-ragu terhadapku?

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kamu merindukannya. Toh, Sasuke juga merindukanmu," kata Karin lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Telunjuknya terangkat ke atas seakan sedang menunjuk langit-langit kelas. Pandangannya juga terarah ke depan kelas, tepatnya papan tulis kelas.

"Merindukanku." Kuulang kata yang sempat diucapkan oleh Karin itu dengan lirih dan pelan. "Mengapa?"

"Yang tadi itu fakta pertama yang kuberi cuma-cuma untukmu, kamu tahu?" Pandangan Karin kembali ke arahku ketika mengatakannya. Jadi dia benar-benar punya informasi soal Sasuke? Dapat darimana dia? Mengapa dia dapat informasi itu sedangkan aku tidak? "Fakta yang kedua ini akan kuberitahu jika kamu menjawab satu pertanyaanku. Tapi kamu harus menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Bersyarat, ya? Tentu saja. Dia butuh gosip yang segarnya melebihi es krim yang tersedia gratis di musim panas. Bahkan mungkin bisa sampai membuatnya basah karena terlalu segar. Jadi kalau ia memberi informasi untuk ditukarkan dengan informasi lainnya, tentu saja itu hal yang biasa.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin tahu juga keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Lebih kurang, setahun yang lalu, Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha itu pindah sekolah ke luar negeri. Dia memang cukup pintar, sih. Ia bahkan meninggalkan kehidupan sekolahnya di negeri tempat kelahirannya sendiri dan lebih memilih untuk menuntut ilmu sampai ke luar negeri. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang berada di sini. Meninggalkan orang-orang—lebih tepatnya para murid perempuan—yang mengaguminya.

Juga meninggalkan aku.

Tapi kalau aku sampai ingin tahu informasi soal Sasuke dari Karin, untuk apa? Maksudku, aku bukan siapa-siapa di mata Sasuke. Aku dan Sasuke hanyalah teman dekat saja. Sekalipun aku merindukannya.

Jadi, ingin mengetahui informasi soal Sasuke dengan menukar informasi lain sebagai transaksinya? Bagiku itu hanya sia-sia. Lagipula, jika iya aku mendapat informasi soal keadaanya atau sejenisnya, belum tentu rasa rinduku terobati.

"Mau tidak?" Karin menelengkan kepalanya saat aku sedang dengan lamanya berpikir soal tawarannya.

"Tidak," jawabku kemudian. Kalau iya Karin bisa mendapat kabar soal Sasuke, aku yang akan memastikannya sendiri dari mulut Sasuke sendiri. Atau setidaknya dari orangnya sendiri secara tidak langsung, melalui sosial media atau alat komunikasi lainnya.

Karin mendengus mendengar jawabanku. Sepertinya dia menyesal tidak mendapat hal berarti dariku. Dia pun membalik badannya tanpa berkata apapun. Tanpa kata terima kasih atau kata penutup pembicaraan lainnya.

"Karin!" Secara tidak sadar aku memanggilnya. Ternyata aku memang tidak dapat menahan untuk berbicara hal lain dengannya. Karin yang mendengar panggilanku pun kembali ke bangku tempatku duduk dengan lincah. "Darimana kamu bisa mendapat kabar dari Sasuke?"

Karin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Mengapa dia sekarang terlihat seperti berusaha untuk tidak tegang?

"Saudaraku juga bersekolah di luar negeri. Kebetulan sekolah yang ia tempati sama dengan sekolah yang sekarang Sasuke masuki. Saudaraku yang kemudian tahu tentang murid pindahan dari luar negeri—yakni Sasuke—malah banyak bercerita soal Sasuke. Sudah jelas, 'kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar jawaban Karin. Jadi, Karin mengetahuinya dari orang lain?

"Oiya, soal informasi soal Sasuke tadi. Sebenarnya gosipnya sudah menyebar luas beberapa hari ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi kamu juga akan mendengar kabar itu." Karin tersenyum menepuk pundakku. Namun tak lama, wajahnya berubah kembali menjadi serius. "Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku mendukung kalian, kok! Kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan saja padaku. Jangan kamu pendam sendiri."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia pun berbalik pergi. Ia bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain dan kemudian membicarakan sesuatu. Sepertinya cukup mengasyikkan. Terbukti dari mereka yang tertawa-tawa penuh canda.

Aku pun beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas. Agak cepat. Takut kalau bel tanda istirahat berakhir akan berbunyi sebelum aku bisa menguras uang di dompetku.

Jadi aku diberi petuah untuk mencurahkan isi hatiku kepada orang lain, ya? Kalau kepada Karin... aku memang kurang yakin. Apalagi dengan kebiasaan buruknya itu. Memiliki mulut yang bagai ember bocor.

Lagipula, aku juga tidak memiliki hal penting yang perlu kucurahkan kepada orang lain. Jika pun ada, aku juga tidak berkeinginan untuk mengumbarnya terlalu mudah kepada orang-orang di sekitarku.

Ah, kantinnya ramai sekali. Padahal bel tanda mulai istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Lebih baik aku cepat. Karena kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir. Itu kalau berdasarkan jam tangan yang kupakai di tangan kiriku.

"Bukannya itu Sakura?"

"Iya! Gak salah lagi. Persis seperti yang dibilangnya. Ia mempunyai rambut merah muda yang cerah dan menenangkan."

Di antara desakkan banyak orang di kantin, aku mendengar bisik-bisik perempuan yang sepertinya sedang membicarakanku. Yang satu rambutnya pirang dan dikuncir ke belakang sedangkan yang lainnya memiliki potongan sebahu yang rapi. Walau sekilas aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi pendanganku tetap terfokus pada desakkan orang di hadapanku. Aku bermaksud untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka.

"Penampilannya sok begitu."

"Kok Sasuke bisa menyukainya, ya?"

Tapi, kemudian aku malah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Bahkan sampai tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang tidak sengaja mendorongku di tengah keramaian kantin.

"Paling dia hanya ingin jadi gadis populer dengan menyukai Sasuke."

"Pasti Sasuke pergi gara-gara dia."

"Iya. Pasti Sasuke juga terpaksa menyukainya. Dan sebagai pelarian, dia pindah sekolah."

Aku yang mendengar itu bergeming sejenak dan memutuskan untuk melangkah berbalik. Berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan arus orang-orang di sekitarku yang kelaparan.

Pikiranku terasa kacau karena berbagai kata fitnah yang mereka lontarkan. Mengapa mereka bisa berkata seperti itu tanpa bukti yang pasti? Mengapa mereka bisa menilai sampai seperti itu?

Langkahku yang semula hanya gontai perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit mulai menunjukkan kecepatan yang meningkat. Mungkin kalau tubuhku ini dipasangi spidometer, mungkin jarumnya akan bergerak-gerak sekarang karena kecepatan kaki yang kulangkahkan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu seresah ini hanya karena kata-kata kasar yang baru saja kudengar. Namun entah mengapa, aku ingin merasa cepat pulang ke rumah. Rasanya ingin membolos pelajaran selanjutnya saja dan mengurung diri di kamar.

Air mataku tanpa diperintahkan mengalir begitu saja dari pinggiran mataku. Aku menundukkan wajahku agar tidak ada orang yang tahu bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang. Agar semakin tidak diketahui, aku menghapus air mata yang meluncur ke pipiku itu menggunakan jemari tanganku, dengan gaya seperti menggaruk-garuk pipi yang gatal.

Namun sedikit rasa senyum terpatri di dalam hatiku.

* * *

 _Memangnya siapa mereka?_

 _Seenaknya saja menilai orang tanpa tahu lebih dalam. Hanya bermodalkan sekali melihat orang atau dengar dari orang lain saja. Seperti mereka juri yang sudah mempunyai dendam kesumat padaku. Padahal aku tidak pernah memperlihatkan apapun di hadapan mereka!_

 _Mana mereka membicarakanku di belakang atau sekadar bisik-bisik. Kalau berani bicarakan di depan orangnya! Dasar wanita bermulut kodok._

 _Memang kalian tahu apa tentangku?_

 _Tentang cintaku yang selalu kuanggap sebagai perasaan biasa? Yang selalu kuhindari dengan kata-kata teman dekat? Tentang sakitnya dada ini saat dia didekati banyak wanita sedangkan aku hanya bisa bergeming di tempat yang tidak terlihat? Yang bahkan mencoba untuk lebih dekat sepuluh sentimeter saja tidak sanggup sehingga aku tak pernah berdekatan dengannya kurang dari satu meter?_

 _Jangan asal berbicara kalian! Sialan!_

 _Tapi..._

 _Memangnya aku siapa?_

 _Seenaknya saja mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kudekati kurang dari semeter. Hanya bermodalkan tugas kelompok atau tugas piket saja aku bisa mendekatinya. Seperti aku ini seorang penggemar fanatik yang suka mengklaim milik orang lain saja._

 _Bahkan bertahan hingga saat ini._

 _Memangnya aku siapa?_

 _Berlagak menangis di belakang mereka? Padahal mereka punya hak menilai orang lain._

 _Berlagak sok kuat di hadapan teman? Padahal hatiku sudah letih menahannya sendirian._

 _Memang aku tahu apa soal diriku?_

 _Bahkan selalu lari dari kenyataan bahwa aku mencintainya hanya dengan dua kata sederhana bernama "teman dekat". Mendekatinya hanya saat ada kesempatan, padahal aku ingin mendekatinya setiap waktu. Merasa kalau melihatnya dari kejauhan saja sudah cukup bagiku, padahal aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat agar lebih mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya yang lain._

 _Dan sekarang aku telah mendapatkan hasil yang buruk sebagai bayaran kebodohanku._

 _Rasa rindu karena dia yang kini sudah jauh dariku._

* * *

Sekarang aku sedang membakar kertas. Kertas berisi berbagai rasa yang kualami hari ini. Walau sebagian besar hanyalah tentang rasa kesal dan penyesalanku, setidaknya tekanan di dada ini bisa berkurang sedikit.

Sebelum membakarnya. aku sempat membacanya kembali, membayangkan seakan aku sedang bercerita kepada diriku sendiri. Juga memastikan tidak ada perasaan yang tertinggal dalam isi kertas itu. Kertas berisi surat perasaanku yang sejak tadi kupendam dan ingin kuledakkan tetapi tidak bisa.

Api-api menari membakar kertas yang telah kulipat menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil itu. Semilir anginlah yang menjadi teman menari api-api yang membara itu. Kuamati juga kertas yang telah menjadi abu itu.

Api itu terasa panas seperti sebelum aku menulis surat tersebut. Namun setelah melebur menjadi abu, rasa panas itu perlahan menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, tekanan yang kurasakan di dalam dada ini pun juga perlahan meringan dengan sendirinya.

Hanya inilah salah satu trik untuk terus bertahan di tengah cercaan tidak mengenakan yang kualami.

Aku pun berdiri lalu memandang taman sekitar. Taman yang berada di belakang halaman rumahku ini ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga indah dan wangi juga beberapa tanaman dan pohon yang menambah kesan sejuk di sekitarnya. Aku pun menarik dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kalau Sasuke nanti sudah pulang, aku harus berbuat apa, ya?"

Kini aku tidak perlu ragu lagi untuk berharap kepada Sasuke. Sekalipun itu gosip, aku yakin gosip itu berasal dari Karin. Selain itu, aku juga yakin kalau Karin memang menyebarkan fakta saja, ia pasti tidak ingin membuat berita-berita yang tidak relevan.

Sudah seperti reporter gosip saja dia.

"Pokoknya, aku harus bisa membuatnya terkejut di hari kepulangannya. Aku harus menyambutnya dengan baik."

 _'Dan semoga kamu masih mempertahankannya sampai kita kembali bertatap mata.'_

* * *

 _._

 _Bukan berarti harus menyerah jika dicela. Bukan berarti harus menyerah jika merasa sendirian._

 _Kamu bisa menjadi kuat karena dicela. Kamu bisa menjadi kuat karena sendirian._

 _Bahkan jika apa yang kamu inginkan terlalu jauh untuk dicapai, teruslah berusaha semampumu._

 _Hidup bukanlah sekadar soal banyak masalah. Tetapi juga soal banyak solusi dan hasil._

 _._

 _-Ugya-kun Upaupa-_

 _._

* * *

A/N: Yap! Saya kembali mengisi hari BTC! Kali ini nge-maso dengan buat BTC di waktu yang mepet. Padahal aku masih punya proyek buat BTC yang lain. Tapi apa daya, malas dan kesibukan memang gak bisa terelakkan. :')) *rolls*

Dan, bukan. ini bukan curhat, kok. Tapi kalau soal surat yang dibakar itu, aku pernah melakukannya. Asli bikin beban di pikiran dan di hati jadi lebih ringan. Bisa dicoba juga buat kalian yang punya uneg-uneg yang bener-bener gak bisa kalian bagi ke teman kalian! Tapi, jangan lalu jadi orang yang tertutup, ya. :')

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca fanfik ini! Terima kasih jika setelah membaca ini, kalian mereview! Dan aku juga minta maaf kalau ada banyak hal kurang berkenan selama kalian membaca fanfik ini. :)

Terakhir tapi bukan akhir(?), let's keep writing and reading! :)


End file.
